


REQUEST - Tadashi Hamada x Alien OC Sequel

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), bh6
Genre: F/M, Sequel, big hero 6 LONG AWAIT REQUEST I AM SO SORRY., its sunday i got nothing else to do anyway, request, schools over and I needed to recover a bit, time to write ~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has progressed between Tadashi and Zayla, while they learn the customs of each other's cultures things start to get intimate. M rated for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REQUEST - Tadashi Hamada x Alien OC Sequel

It's been six months since Tadashi and Zayla have been dating and things have been going along well. Zayla's knowledge had been severely limited when arriving to earth. However, with Tadashi's help, she became educated quickly. Obvious topics such as etiquette at the dinner table or to simple gestures when interacting with humans. The one thing that amused Tadashi the most was teaching her the concept of "high-five." She apparently thought it meant to slap the hand with the other person five times in two second intervals. It did not occur to her that it meant five fingers against another. While he had a blast with that situation, Zayla thought it was absurd that people needed freezers to freeze things. People of her race had many abilities such as super strength, control water and of course freezing things among her skill set. When Tadashi needed to make ice or just freeze things in the lab, Zayla would just give it a quick and boom. He would call it "insta-freeze" and everyone around him poked at his lame jokes. 

One other ability she had unknown to Tadashi until recently was mind reading. It had been a pleasant afternoon and Tadashi was feeling restless on the couch. Zayla at first did not pay mind to this whilst reading a book on human interactions. However, Tadashi had been fidgeting all over the couch making a lot of noise in the process. It was distracting and Zayla could not concentrate nor figure out why he was acting in such a way. It bothered her that she couldn't figure out what the problem was and instead to decided to read his mind. _(Urgh! My pants are feeling so tight...I need to release...this is so embarrassing, Zayla is right here!)_ "What's so embarrassing?" Zayla looked over at Tadashi and he had immediately stiffened his posture. "W-what?" "You were thinking your pants were too tight?" Tadashi squinted his eyes, "thinking?" Zayla, unfazed by this just simply stated,"Yes." "Zayla, what did you mean about that?" "I read your mind of course." "G-gah?! What?!" Zayla could not seem to read the situation but only feel that something was wrong. Tadashi's face tinted a bright scarlet. "Is there something wrong?" "O-of c-course!", he stuttered. The inquisitive look on her face let Tadashi calm down a bit and clarify the matter. "Zayla, reading minds is not a polite thing to do you know it is considered an invasion of privacy." Zayla was still a bit confused, "can't humans read minds too?" "Nope", he said flatly. "Oh..." She looked down into her lap and looked up. "Sorry Tadashi." He gave her a big smile, "it's fine don't worry, you didn't know." With all of that clear, there was one thing left.

"Tadashi, what did you mean by release though?" Tadashi's posture stiffened again. He gulped and was unsure of how to explain masturbation to his extraterrestrial girlfriend. "Uh well you see, sometimes humans have pent up tension..." She eyed him, attentive of his explanation. This only made Tadashi's face flush more but he pressed on. "Sometimes we have to release this tension and release endorphins." She seemed to understand the answer but Tadashi felt obligated to leave an example, "like when we cuddle in bed, a little affection can help relax a person, you understand?" She nodded and seemed content with the answer. "I see...humans are such interesting creatures", was all she said amazed. Tadashi couldn't help but feel tired from all the bashfulness in one sitting. Determined to let his emotions rest he suggests they both watch a movie. Zayla agrees and goes to pick one. She picks a random showing that's on the television and they both start to get close on the couch. The movies consisted of action with huge explosions and a pretty heroine. Eventually, a scene comes on where the couple is getting intimate in the bedroom. Tadashi just sighs in defeat, of course there is a bedroom scene. Zayla breaks the moment with another question, "What are they doing Tadashi?" He looks at her, "I suppose they do things differently on your planet hm?" She blinks still waiting for an answer and while he just lets out a chuckle he gives another explanation in the topic of intimacy. The scarlet hue on face again he states,"this is called having sex and that's what people do when they they really love each other or when they want a child or simply in the mood." Zayla again with her attentive look he goes on, "you have to do when you feel like the time is right or when you're ready. It can be a special moment towards a couple and is usually done when the two are super close." 

Zayla waits until he is finished and has a chance to soak up the information he just relayed to her. "Tadashi...could we perhaps try it sometimes." He nuzzled the side of her face, "only when you're ready Zayla." Zayla didn't say anything but after a few moments she asked Tadashi a question. "Hey can you meet me at the spaceship this Friday?" Taking it as a random question Tadashi agrees, "sure did you need help with something?" Zayla gave a vague answer, "yeah something like that." "Alright, what time?" "6pm would be okay?" He nods with a small smile. 

***Friday***

It was Friday evening and Tadashi lets himself in. "Zayla, hello?" He pads slowly to the main room of the spaceship. "Why is it so dark in here?" He eyes lead the only place with light which was Zayla's room. As he gets closer he notices the flower doused with soft rose petals in a dark shade of red. His fingers gently press against the door and opens the door slowly to reveal Zayla. Before him was Zayla in a delicate looking lingerie. In a light pink, it clung tightly to her body. Only hiding the bits and pieces that his people would consider as private. Tadashi's arm fall to his side and his eyes are wide. "Zayla?" Her face was in a full blush and if Tadashi had doubts of what she understood about his explanation on sex, they were gone now. He walks up to her, clearly noting her nervous demeanor. Her face was flushed and she couldn't stop fidgeting with the corner of her sheets. "Zayla, are you sure?" She nods quickly. "No Zayla I need to hear it from your lips. Do you trust me?" She takes her hand and holds the side of Tadashi's face, "I trust you'll take care of me Tadashi." He puts his hand over hers and his eyes soften. "Alright." He unbuttons his cardigan and lets it fall to the floor. He goes to kiss Zayla passionately on the lips. However, his kisses become more hungry and fevered. He pulls away to quickly remove his shirt and pushes Zayla down onto the bed. On top of her, hes between her legs and his erection is now apparent against her thigh. She notices and looks down, embarrassed of the feeling that was beginning to boil in her core. She feels damp in her nether regions and her reign on her body moments begin to falter. 

Tadashi starts to kiss alongside her neck and works his way to her collarbone. He works his way around her her breasts, removing the little lingerie from her body. Her nipples becoming more hardened by the second. She lets out a moan and Tadashi couldn't help but feel triumphant for getting that out of her. He goes back up to her face kisses her cheek as his fingers start to slip into her panties. He flicks his finger over the little pearl and she lets out a louder moan of pleasure. He slowly put a finger in her hole cautious to not make any jerky movements. She gasps, trying to adjust to Tadashi's fingers as he puts another digit into her. She clutches onto his arm, "p-please Tadashi, I need you now I can't wait." Going at her pace he takes out his fingers and unbuckles his belt. Taking off his pants and eventually his underwear. He positions himself at her entrance, his hands side by side of her face. Taking in this hot mess in front of him he couldn't help but smile. "Zayla, you're beautiful. I'm going to enter you now, tell me if anything hurts okay?" She closes her eyes and nods. She whispers softly, "okay Tadashi, I trust you." With her consent, he enters her slowly and her eyes open as she winces. "Are you okay?" She waits a few moments to adjust to Tadashi's size and confirms with a "mmhmm." He thursts slowly and Zayla starts to pant. Getting antsy, she gets more aggressive. "Faster." Her blunt statement causes Tadashi to lose his balance a bit and starts to get a bit awkward in his movements. "Are you sure?" He was so nervous of hurting her that he wouldn't try anything unless he confirmed it with her. "Please Tadashi, faster." He regains his momentum and bites his lip. He starts to pump faster and he grunts and lets out lewd remarks to himself. Zayla lost in pleasure does not pay any attention to them. "Zayla, I-I think I'm going to-" Before can finish his sentence, Zayla digs her nails into his back as they both climax together. Unable to stop her emotion from spilling, she lets out a cry and Tadashi releases his hot liquid into her. He lets out a low growl and once he finishes his release her flops over and they both sigh in unison. They look at each other and can't help but laugh.

Tadashi pulls her into his arms. "Are you feeling okay?" She smiles and snuggles into his chest. "More than okay." He looks down at her, "I love you, you know." She kisses Tadashi softly on his lips, "I love you too." Tadashi rests his head on top of hers. Drowsiness starting to overtake them. "Thank you for this precious memory Tadashi." He kisses her forehead and protests, "no thank _you_." He closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep with Zayla in his arms. Zayla pulls the covers close to keep them both warm as she proceeds to do the same content of tonight's events.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say thank you to the requester AmyOfTroy for being so patient and of course to all you readers! I was dying in finals and was going through some personal issues. Thank you for being so understanding, you guys motivate me to keep going ! 
> 
> Also, wasn't sure if her anatomy was the same as human anatomy so I hope you like it! 
> 
> P.S
> 
> As always I'm proof-reading for errors! (laugh)


End file.
